My so called dad
by paulalou
Summary: Hero, A four letter word, but what makes a hero? saving the world?doing something stupid and reckless? or just being their when you need to be? Or could it be getting the blue footprints out of the rug before she gets home?


_this is a one shot that i wrote a while ago after watching some strange late night program, i found it on the computer and tidede it up a bit and it became this_.

disclamer: don't own harry potter. if i did well i wouldnt have set it to w.b.

summary: Hero, A four letter word, but what makes a hero? saving the world? doing something stupid and reckless? or just being their when you need to be? Or could it be getting the blue footprints out of the rug before she gets home?

* * *

**My so called dad.**

I watch as the blue paint splats across the hideous mauve carpet that she picked out the day we moved in.

Little purple flecks of glitter and glue soon join it.

The long wooden table that we inherited from my mum's kitchen creaks ominously under the weight of the decorations that adorn it.

Bobbins, breakfast cereal boxes, bits of string. Leaves that we found on the walk home, autumn colours in a warm inviting kitchen.

A long streak of red ribbon chased by two kittens both as ginger as their father before them wraps around the magically enhanced legs of the chairs, the kittens darting between them like wildcats.

Banners and bunting are hung from the ceiling, all handmade with love and a lot of spellotape.

Pumpkins carved a week before sit flickering hopefully on the window, awaiting her return.

"Cake." screams the high-pitched vocal cords of the tiny red head being chased by the afore mentioned ribbon and kittens.

"I can see it's a cake." I sigh as I lift tiny paint covered fingers away from the icing and delicate patterns of the cake that Fleur delivered this morning.

She shakes her head at me.

"My Cake." she glares at me with dark chocolate eyes that mean business.

"No, not your cake." I say sighing as I place her down on the ground and she stands arms crossed glaring at me. A kitten either side like small fuzzy sentinels.

"Phler , My cake." she screams, Fleur will eternally be my daughters hero, her doll like face will light up every time, my daughter likes the finer things in life like her aunt.

A small hand reaches up and grabs my wand from my back pocket. An equally mischievous grin that echoes my own meets me as I turn.

"Billy give me back my wand now." I say as I chase the small paint cover child through to the living room.

Foot prints in pink and green leave there marks on the rugged floor, pictures are sent flying from side tables as the small ginger head disappears in to the tent he made from old bed sheets and cushions from the sofa.

"William Victor Weasley, give me back my wand NOW." I say standing outside his fabric fortress. My son every bit as mischievous as his much loved uncles, just as cunning just as likely to cause small explosions.

"Sh'ant." he says throwing Bob the ninja penguin at me.

"Give me my wand back before I get serious on Bob…." I dangle the Penguin in the way of the fire, Billy squeaks and my wand appears out of the small opening between a cannons bed sheet and Winnie the pooh pillowcase. I take it and slide it back in to the back pocket of my jeans, and hand back the satanic Penguin.

"Want a hand dad?" asks Violet looking over the sofa. Her dark brown hair cut short and spiked her nose usually buried in a book trying to cram as much in to her mind before her time at Hogwarts as humanly possible. So like her mother before her knowledgeable about much more than me and far to god at chess. She quotes Hogwarts a a history daily counting down till the day she will grace the walls. However, not today, she sits stringing together paper streamers with her cousin Sirius his dark hair tangled up in bits of silver string. That child never seams to be able to do anything conventionally, if there is a difficult way to do it he will.

"No I think I have…." an almighty crash in the kitchen lets me know that I don't have anything under control and I was stupid to even assume it…

The cake sits upended on the floor, kitten and small child in the centre. Imogene smiles up at me as I look at the shattered remains.

"My Cake." she says trying to break my heart with her imploring looks of innocence.

"Well it's your cake now." I say handing her a small plastic spoon. The kittens and the infant tuck in to the sponge cake with no regards for the presence of the small plastic device.

My little one loves her food that's for sure.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…." I close my ears and try to block out the sound but I know it's a pointless attempt. Harry crashes in to me with such force that I'm knocked from my feet. I join Imogene in the pile of cake on the floor.

Harry jumps on top of me practically squashing the life out of me.

You know what I don't know how she manages to look after all the kids and do her job, give me training any day, a broom and an angry coach were nothing compared to the offspring.

"What is it?" I say scooping a lump of icing out of my ear

"Uncle Victor wants me to help him with some stuff uncle Charlie sent over…." Harry looks at me shoving his dark brown hair out of his eyes and wiping his constantly running nose on his sleeve.

"What? How when?"

"I just got the letter." not one of my children showed any interest in quidditch, Krum was their hero for other reasons, he was their uncle Charlie's friends, and uncle Charlie was cool, uncle Charlie worked with dragons and had thousands of stories to tell of his adventures in Romania.

Dad was just a Quidditch player and helped save the world…Uncles Charlie and Krum were cool.

Dad was just dad.

I read the letter over and gave Harry my nod of approval. He runs back up to his room with a smile on his face and blue icing stuck to his bum.

I groaned, she's going to kill me, Fleur's icing always stained and they were his good pants.

With a flick of my wand, Imogene is scooped up of the floor and the cake placed in the bin.

Sirius and Violet hang the last of the streamers from the banisters and untangled Billy and the kittens from the now derelict fortress.

"Think your mum will like what we did to the place." I ask violet as she scans the room.

Footprints and handprints run the walls and floor, the table is still covered in junk and now Imogene has escaped from the chair I put her in and is attempting to eat the shrivelled pumpkins.

Sirius laughs at me. He may be his father's image but the laugh is Weasley through and through.

There is a pop outside and that signals her arrival.

"Harry, Billy come on now….your mums home." I shout before the door handle even turns they are all present and correct.

Well as close as their ever going to be.

Harry opens the door, Uncle Harry not little Harry who's just utilised the back of Violets robes as a handkerchief. He smiles at me and looks around the place; Sirius runs over and helps his dad with the things.

Then I see her.

Can it only have been five hours since the last time? She looks tiered and I don't blame her, I rush over and take the small bundle out of her arms, kissing her gently on the cheek then looking down at the smallest and newest member of our family. Ginny follows close behind handing Harry the other small bundle. Twins. Hermione had complained so much when she found out but now the baby girls were here she was full of the motherly love.

Hermione looks at me and I can't help but kiss her again.

"Dad stop it it's discussing." Says Harry junior jumping up and down so he can see his new sisters.

"Dad she looks like you." said Violet taking hold of the child in her Uncle Harry's arms.

"Can they play snap?" asks Billy eyeing the bundles curiously.

Imogene just throws pumpkin at us.

"I think their a little young for that just yet…." she says quietly looking over her children and hugging them each in turn. She picks up Imogene and takes the lump of dead pumpkin out of her mouth.

"Have you had fun with dad whilst I was I the hospital?"

A tirade of answers hits her, as I feel ashamed of the mess and the disruption. How bad a dad I really am hits me.

"We had a wicked time mum." says Violet winking at me.

Imogene points at her mouth then at the bin.

"Cake." she smiles.

Hermione laughs.

The kittens come crashing in to the room and the table that has been threatening to collapse finally does.

She smiles and me.

"They love there dad." she says quietly as Imogene pulls on her earring.

She turns her attention to the small child.

"Look." she says pointing a still paint-covered finger to the living room.

As Hermione reads the banner, painted with all the love and creativity of her family her face lights up. The mess wasn't mess it was love.

She kisses me as we move in to the living room the Weasley's and the Potters.

Sirius looks at his dad and mum who are sitting holding on of the new arrivals.

"No you don't, don't go getting idea's." he says as Violet whispers something in to his ear.

They both laugh and disappear up the stairs.

"What was that about?" asks Ginny quietly, as the younger members of the Weasley clan had fallen asleep upon the now crumpled fortress.

"I really don't want to know." said Hermione curling up on the sofa next to me and closing her eyes.

Tomorrow we will go see mum and dad. I won't tell Fleur about her cake. Harry Jr will go and see his uncle Charlie, Billy will hep the twins and Violet will have her head in a book.

Things will be back to normal.

I won't be the kid's hero anymore; I'll just be there dad.

And that's fine by me.


End file.
